What Ever Happened To Saturday Night?
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Hangovers are great indicators of a fun night out- A Dancing in the Dark precursor drabble


**Disclaimer: **JKR owns Harry Potter and all its characters and the texts mentioned in A/N2 were taken from Texts From Last Night**  
>Warning Spoilers: **No spoilers but a small mention of Dumbledore/Grindlewald and general drunken rowdiness. Don't complain to me about any pairings you may not like or general anti-slash.**  
>AN**: This is set in my Dancing in the Dark universe and would make a lot more sense if you were familiar with that story (which can be found on my page here on FF). Though all you need to know is that it's a non-magical AU where Remus is a dancer, Lily is an artist and Sirius and James are CID officers. This takes place 5-6 years before DITD starts when Remus, Lily and their friend Derek finish their first year at Uni.  
><strong>AN2**: For those of you familiar with DITD, this is something that popped up when I was on the site T_exts From Last Night_. The licking and the rum are texts I found on there that I loved. This is sort of a 'how it all began' in a sense. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Waking up in the middle of the hallway in a large pile was a good indication for a great night. At least that's what Remus, Lily and Derek quickly learned during their first year in university. Hangovers were also a somewhat trustworthy way to measure out how much fun was had. If they were using this scale now it was safe to assume the three friends must of have the best night of their lives.<p>

Thursday night had been Remus and Derek's last dance performance before the beginning of summer and Friday night had been Lily's first ever university exhibition. Albus Dumbledore had paid Lily's show a visit and informed the boys that their professor, Grindlewald, was impressed by their Thursday night performance. Given that Grindlewald was a grumpy old codger that only ever insulted students and poked them with a cane, hearing the news from Grindlewald's life partner was pretty exciting.

And so, Saturday night had been a night reserved for celebration. The three friends started off the night drinking at a local pub with fellow Durmstrang Dance Academy and Beauxbatons Art students. Afterwards, they headed towards a gay club called Lorca. The boys had insisted they go since they had heard so much about it. Lily begrudgingly agreed but mumbled about how none of the men would look at her. Despite her concern, the three friends had the best night, so far, of their short university careers.

A small fight ensued by the bathroom door over who would use it first and Remus won. Deciding that he didn't want to wait, Derek went to the kitchen so he could run his head under the tap. Lily ended up curled in a little ball in front of the bathroom door. Once he was done, Remus simply stepped over her, by now used to Lily curled up in odd places all around the flat.

Stumbling into the bathroom, Lily ran the sink until the water became luke warm. The whole time she soaked her face and brushed her teeth, Lily didn't bother to look at her reflection in the mirror. When Lily finally glanced up at herself as she headed out, she gasped in horror before screaming loudly.

Lily regretted screaming the moment after it left her mouth. The loud sound was still reverberating through her skull painfully when Remus and Derek rushed in to see what was wrong. Clutching her hair, Lily tried to keep her voice to a level that wouldn't hurt her further but still conveyed her distress.

"My hair! Where's my hair?" Her once long red locks now ended messily at her shoulders.

"Remus cut it." Derek mumbled, already pushing her out of the bathroom for his turn.

"_Why_?" Lily almost sobbed quietly.

"You asked me to." Said Remus, half apologising, half defending himself. The door of the bathroom shut firmly and Lily ran her fingers through her hair. She moved her head experimentally, trying to get used to the missing weight. A image flashed through her mind from the night before. It was of her and Remus in the pub's bathroom, surrounded by Beauxbaton students, urging him to cut her hair.

"It's not so bad I suppose." She admitted before walking sheepishly into the kitchen. A cup of tea was waiting for her on the counter along with various painkillers. Another round of toast was being made in the toaster and Lily noticed two pans heating on the stove. She took her painkillers and sat down silently at the table. Remus started to pile sausage and eggs in the greasy pans before Derek joined them and helped at the stove. Laying her head down on the table, Lily sifted slowly through the parts of the night she actually remembered. Most were only snippets but a particularly embarrassing image stood out.

"Derek, I'm sorry about licking your teeth last night." Lily apologised. Derek looked over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow. He started to load up a plate with toast before answering.

"No need to apologise Lils. It wasn't my teeth you licked." Lily looked at him with horror on her face. Before she could ask, Derek continued.

"If my memory serves me right, you licked Davy Gudgeon's mouth. I went to secondary school with him and was trying to introduce you and Remus when you licked him and walked off without a word. That's one of the last things I remember clearly from last night though."

"Well...tell your friend I'm sorry about licking his mouth. It was inappropriate." Concluded Lily, trying to sound like she still had some dignity left but the blush on her cheeks and ears did nothing to help her cause. She stole a piece of toast and nibbled on it, running a hand through her shortened hair nervously.

"So when are we going back?" Lily asked after she finished off her toast.

"Back where?" Remus asked over his shoulder.

"To Lorca. I don't remember much but I know it was fun."

Derek and Remus exchanged a look that Lily couldn't read. The snickers on their faces was not a good sign.

"What happened?"

"You got kicked out. Which was actually what ended the night. So I'm not sure if you'll be allowed in again."

"What? That's not fair! I don't remember what happened." Pouted Lily, laying her head back down on the table. It was a little embarrassing- she had never been kicked out of a club before.

"Well you tried to bite the bartender. So if anything, he won't serve you drinks anymore." Remus reasoned, placing the cooked breakfast onto three plates and carrying a couple towards the table.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you got angry after he refused to pour rum in your purse and hand you a straw." Chuckled Remus, picking up the last plate of food and bringing it to the table to join Derek and Lily. Frowning, Lily stabbed at her eggs and moved them around her plate. Derek and Remus' laughs were making her head hurt.

As Remus took his seat next to Derek, Derek noticed something scribbled on the other man's shoulder.

"What's this?" He asked, taking a closer look at what appeared to be a string of numbers. A little confused, Remus took a look at what Derek was staring at and then sighed in relief.

"Good, I thought I lost it."

"What is it?"

"Remember when we talked about how we wanted to work at Lorca?"

"No but I can imagine."

"Well I was talking to one of the dancers when I was dancing on a table with him and was talking about it and he told me to call the owner. I think his name was Mike or something. Couldn't remember where the number was and was afraid I lost it."

"Are you serious?"

"If this number is right, then yes. The bloke said we were sure to get a try out if I mention our dancing experience. If we get the jobs we might even be able to get Lily back in."

"I like the sound of that." Lily stated, excited at the prospect of getting in without waiting. Derek smiled as he looked between Remus and Lily. If he got this then he'd have at least one paid job over the summer that actually had dancing involved. Also, being able to tell the other guys at the dance academy that he and Remus danced at an Lorca of all places was definitely something he wanted to brag about. Durmstrang was all about hierarchy and this was sure to knock them up a few ranks.

"Compliments from Grindlewald _and_ a job at Lorca? You know, I think it's safe to say this was the best school year ever."


End file.
